


Bad Wolf

by kjuzera



Series: Non Humans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Fluff and Smut, Half-Human, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Licking, M/M, Mating Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Riding Hood Elements, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera
Summary: Tall, strong, with very blue eyes and clearly not human ears, the figure was waiting for him. Judging by the ears turned forward, he had heard his not so silent steps approach. As he got closer, Hinata could also see the well-known tic he had on his nose, probably already smelling him and the sweets he carried.Hinata ran and threw himself into the bigger man's arms, abandoning the basket on the floor next to the door. The half wolf held him easily with one hand and with the other he pushed the red hood away, sinking his sensitive nose into the redhead's now exposed neck.- I thought you had forgotten me.All the stories in this series can be read independently.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Non Humans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617367
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this to my friend Pretty Izzy who asked a fantastic prompt. Then it became a universe were all the couples are made of one human and one non human. All the stories in this series can be read independently. Hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> ATTENTION for NSFW art embeded in the middle of this text made by [@heidibiersack!](https://twitter.com/heidibiersack/status/1192826081541263362) Thank you so much again.

"Shoyou! I'm going to take these sweets to your grandma, look after your sister."

Shoyou heard his mother's call and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh mom, please let me take it! I miss Grandma a lot." He said looking with a sad face.

Hir mother looked at the basket of cakes and chocolates and pondered. It really was a little heavy and she could use the time to rest.

"Okay, Shoyou. You can go. But be careful, they say there is a wolf prowling the area. Take your cape to protect you."

Shoyou's eyes shone with emotion, his happiness was radiant. He did not question any demands from his mother, put on the red cloak, took the basket and was quick to say goodbye.

Hinata ran without worrying about the weight of the basket. Soon the forest was getting a little more closed, but it didn't matter because he knew the path by heart. In a moment the trail went to the left and he deftly slipped to the right, passing through some bushes and reaching a log that served as an improvised bridge to cross a small stream. He crossed, reaching the other side and following a path that was clearly underutilized.

Within minutes he saw a hut made of stones whose wooden door was already open, revealing its only inhabitant.

Tall, strong, with very blue eyes and clearly not human ears, the figure was waiting for him. Judging by the ears turned forward, he had heard his not so silent steps approach. As he got closer, Hinata could also see the well-known tic he had on his nose, probably already smelling him and the sweets.

Hinata ran and threw himself into the bigger man's arms, abandoning the basket on the floor next to the door. The half wolf held him easily with one hand and with the other he pushed the red cloak away, sinking his sensitive nose into the redhead's now exposed neck.

"I thought you had forgotten me."

Hinata laughed, turning his face away to look Tobio in the eyes.

"You are like my dog: we go out for two hours and when we come back it makes a fuzz as if we had abandoned him for weeks!"

"Asshole." Kageyama frowned, not happy with the comparison. "If your smell disappears, it is because too much time has passed, no matter how many hours." He replied while taking the redhead on his lap into the house and closing the plank door.

Hinata smiled, understanding the wolf's logic. Maybe he would get along with his dog. His amused thoughts were interrupted when Kageyama laid him on the bed made of various animal furs. Without resisting, he allowed the half wolf to remove his clothes. 

The process was already familiar to Hinata, but nothing prevented him from embarrassing himself. Kageyama was not human and the redhead knew very well what this difference entailed. He always took off everything but the red cloak. Curious, Shoyou discovered that he did this because the cape smelled like him and not the soap his mother used on his clothes.

The half wolf always started at the neck. Without much delicacy he held Shoyou's head to one side and shoulder to the other, exposing him. With determination he ran his nose across the skin, smelling it and then licking it as if his skin were a highly addictive drug.

Soon he went down to armpits where Hinata just couldn't help feeling tickled and so the wolf held him tightly without difficulty. Hinata laughed openly, unable to control his reflection. Between sniffs and licks Tobio felt his longing slowly subsided, but it still wasn't enough for his tail to stop wagging frantically. The minor's laugh was loud and full of energy, which made him even more excited.

"That's enough, Kageyama...!" The redhead managed to ask amid the laughter with his breathing completely changed.

"Just a little more."

Hinata saw the wolf lick his lips before turning him over and repeating the same process under his other arm. Shoyou already felt his belly ache from laughing. He tried to resist but the wolf's grip didn't even move. He started to thrash his legs and Tobio didn't even have to stop what he was doing to hold them between his legs with ease.

Hinata finally managed to relax and take a deep breath when the wolf was happy. With his arms thrown over his head, feeling all exposed and drooling, Shoyou closed his eyes and waited patiently for the next steps.

Tobio stood, taking a deep breath as if he needed a few moments to digest Hinata's scent. His initial euphoria at seeing the redhead was already easing, giving space for another type of excitement to take his place.

He took one of the redhead's feet, smelling the base of the little fingers. Tobio did not understand exactly why the scent of the boy was so attractive to him, he only knew that he could not bear not to feel it. Hinata controlled some tickling when he felt the long wet tongue on the sole of his foot, rising and curling between his fingers. Kageyama did it as if it were the most natural and obvious thing in the world.

"Stop, Kageyama!" Hinata complained, hugging his knees and turning on his side, gathering and protecting his feet from the reach of the wolf's mouth.

Kageyama couldn't help an unsatisfied growl from vibrating in his throat. The smallest turning and closing was a clear sign of rejection for him.

"I know you're not like me." Tobio said sadly, trying his best to look docile. "But I really need it."

Hinata turned his face back to the wolf, who, despite his frown, seemed to be trying to express affection.

"When you leave and I am alone, I..."

Kageyama could not complete the sentence and Hinata could not bear to see the wolf in conflict with the feelings he had and could not express.

"You idiot, come here."

Without understanding what that would mean for Tobio, Shoyou turned back to him, stretching his legs and spreading his arms towards him. For any human, a clear request for a hug. For a wolf, exposing his belly like that, submission and complete trust.

Hinata tried his best to return it when the older man started to kiss him on all sides. Tobio mixed lips, teeth and tongue, running down the redhead's face, neck and chest.

Shoyou knew very well that delicacy was not one of Kageyama's qualities, but that was never a problem. When he felt the wolf bite one of his nipples causing a sharp pain, Hinata held him tightly by the sensitive pointy ears and pulled him to growl again.

"Stop it." Tobio said snarling and showing pointed teeth.

"Then don't bite me so hard." Hinata raised his torso, resting on his elbows. "I already explained to you how to properly kiss several times. It's not like this."

Tobio wanted to growl and push him back down. To his nature it was inconceivable that someone so much weaker would challenge him that way, even more after he had already submitted. However, Kageyama knew it was true, he knew it was wrong. Shoyou had already taught him several times, and he really believed that he had learned. 

Hinata watched him as the wolf struggled internally with his questions. Then he saw him lower himself a little, turning his ears back. Then, Tobio leaned over the redhead holding his face with both hands and pressing his lips together, just as Hinata had taught. 

It was soft, warm and moist. Kageyama really wanted to bite, but he didn't. Hinata was happy, smiling during the kiss and soon parted his lips allowing Kageyama's tongue to enter his mouth.

For Tobio, that was the best and the worst part of human kisses. The best because he could taste the other in a way that no wolf would ever understand, feel his breathing so close and practically share the same air. But it was also the worst because it was too much.

If he was already aroused before, after kissing Hinata in that way, he was ready to consume him. Even worse when he could feel the redhead's arousal, not only in the pressure of his erection directly on his abdomen, but also because of the delicious smell of the bit of semen that he leaked. 

In a quick movement Tobio stood up to remove the furs he wore tied around his waist and shoulders. Shoyou remained lying, exposed, with slightly swollen lips and eyelids heavy with excitement. His keen hearing could notice that his heart was beating fast despite the apparent lethargic state.

He undressed completely revealing his strong body and a trail of dark hair that started at the navel and became even more plentiful at the base of the already erect penis. Kageyama was not embarrassed when the redhead's gaze dropped from his face to his member, nor when the redhead licked his lips and spread his legs wider, in a clear invitation.

Without wasting time, the brunette licked his own left hand to manage his own erection, and then leaned over Shoyou's. With a lick from the base to the tip, the half wolf managed to elicit Hinata's first moans and disconnected words.

The youngster's hands soon fell over his pointed ears, this time not to pull them. Hinata knew what he liked and knew how to caress them to make him even more desperate. Kageyama sucked him at the same time he touched himself, three at most four times, and released him. He couldn't take it anymore. He hooked his hand behind one of the smallest knees and lifted it easily, practically bending him in half.

He was unable to stop licking the redhead's groin on the way to his entrance. Hinata was small and Tobio would hurt him if he rode him straight. With skill and haste, he began to lick the circle, yanking curses and spasms from the little one. He held his leg tighter so he wouldn't get in the way as he passed the ring of muscles with his long, rather wet tongue.

"Ah, yes ... like this!" Hinata moaned loudly, contracting and trying to relax at the same time.

Tobio put two fingers in his mouth to lubricate them and started to open it more. Hinata kept on moaning and the sounds encouraged the half wolf to continue unceremoniously.

When the two fingers were already in and out making wet noises and Shoyou's hips responded by moving together, Tobio couldn't help himself. He withdrew his hand and, in a sudden movement, turned the boy's body on his back, manipulating him as if he barely weighed.

Without resisting Shoyou let himself be positioned as the wolf wanted him, face down with his hips up. It was at times like that that Tobio's more human side ended up fading. His words were gone and his thoughts followed only instinct.

He opened Hinata's pink buttocks, positioning his member in the small entrance. He pressed his head past the muscle, entering slowly. Shoyou clung to the furs that made up the bed and groaned loudly in a painful cry of pleasure. He felt his body gradually being completely framed by the wolf.

As he entered, their bodies were sticking together, outside and inside. He felt Tobio's strong chest fully in contact with his back, his big arms over his, grabbing his small hands in the middle of his.

He felt the agitated breath in the back of his neck, mixed with an animalistic growl that didn't transmit any anger. Everywhere and with all his senses, Hinata only felt Kageyama's desire.

Without allowing him to move, Kageyama moved his hips, taking no more than half the phallus out before pushing deep inside, immediately starting a fast, short and powerful rhythm.

As each hit Shoyou it emptied his lungs in a groan, with no time to breathe back in. Pain gave way to pleasure but the hot and burning spread like lava. Their moans sounded like little staccato screams, drowned out by the sound of their skins hitting each other. To Shoyou's complete despair, he knew that the wolf would maintain his frantic pace perfectly until he reached its peak.

Hinata needed to touch himself, or he would go crazy.

Kageyama felt the smallest try to move under him, trying to free himself from his immobilizing grip and he did not accept it. In a guttural growl, he bit him hard where his shoulder met his neck. He closed his jaw firmly, causing Hinata to scream and then stop any attempt at resistance.

His hips accelerated, increasing the speed with which he penetrated, squeezing and holding him on all sides, claiming him to himself with his whole body.

The peak of pain that made Hinata scream, also made his body accept that it had no control over the mess it was now. His muscles went numb, his penis the only part that remained stiff.

With the fast pace and the strength of each lunge increasing, Hinata reached a climax without the strength to scream. Kageyama came along, burying himself and pushing as if it was possible to go even deeper.

The coppery taste in the wolf's mouth made him open his jaw, his more human consciousness returning as his orgasm fades.

Only Hinata's chest moved with his breath beneath him, the rest of his body limp without any resistance and the ugly mark on his neck, bleeding. He had his eyes closed, his mouth open gasping. Kageyama couldn't read his expression.

Hinata was only barely conscious when he felt the wolf move away briefly. Kageyama lay down beside him and positioned him on his chest while stroking his hair and making short, high-pitched sounds. He hugged him in the way that Shouyo knew he was being the kindest he ever was. 

"Tobio..." Hinata said looking up and placing a hand on the other's face. The wolf just growled, in a sound that Hinata recognized with great sadness. "It's all right."

Shoyou reaches up a bit to Kageyama's ears and looks into his face. His brow was not furrowed and his big, teary eyes, looking down at Shoyou, showed all the guilt he felt.

"Stop it... " Hinata said quietly "I can barely feel my legs, but this was certainly the best day ever."

Kageyama did not seem at all convinced by the redhead's words.

"I bit you ... You said I wasn't supposed to bite and I bit you anyway." he said guilty.

Hinata smiled, needing to agree.

"Yes, it's true, but it didn't hurt me. I think that's what made me feel so good."

Hinata cuddled up to the wolf's chest, who followed without quite understanding, but stopped the high-pitched cries.

In silence the breaths became more calm and before sleep could overpower them, Hinata remembered the basket of sweets that waited by the door.

"I can't stay any longer, if I take too long they'll be worried..." he said sadly. "I should go to my grandmother's house."

Tobio did not understand the concepts of the human family exactly, but with Hinata he had already learned that it was important. 

"I'll take you there."

Hinata stood up reluctantly, setting his feet on the ground before leaning on his wobbly legs.

"No need, it's not far."

Tobio was already promptly standing beside him, handing the clothes for him to wear.

"I will go." he said decisively. " There is a wolf prowling the area."

Shoyou stopped and looked at Tobio for a moment without understanding.

"Wait, wait ... My mom said exactly that and I was sure she was talking about you."

Tobio just wiggled his ears indicating he didn't understand.

"Don't be stupid, you are the only human who has ever seen me." Tobio said as if he had been offended. "I've been scaring this wolf out of my area every night, but he always comes back. I think he wants to establish territory."

Hinata would have laughed at the confusion had he not been slightly frightened. Along with fear, an edge of curiosity. Was this other wolf as good as Kageyama? 

"Fine!" he finally replied with a smile full of malice. "Protect me then from that terrible wolf, Kageyama-sama." 

Tobio did not understand the irony but he accompanied him nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check Heidi's art on her twitter: [@heidibiersack](https://twitter.com/heidibiersack/status/1192826081541263362)
> 
> This series will be made of single stories that conect at some point, but can be read independently. They are all going to be smutty and paring a human and a non human character =) Next is IwaOi, go check it out ;) 
> 
> I'm [@k_ju](http://twitter.com/k_ju) on Twitter, let's talk ;)


End file.
